cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiger
|friends = |enemies = Becky, Luther, Butch, Mia, Armando, Reggie, Bud and Lou, Goons, Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves|likes = Stella, fashion, culture, dancing, his family, coconut milk, his friendship with Matthew, freedom, music, sports|dislikes = Losing Stella, imprisonment, having no friends, getting in trouble, being scolded, Luther|powers = Athletic strength|weapons = |fate = Becomes a knight after reviving Stella with his true love's kiss and moves into the castle sometime after|affiliations = Woodlanders}} '''Tiger '''is the deuteragonist of the episode ''True Love's Kiss ''and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's a suave and charming cat who moves to Maine to be with his girlfriend, Stella alongside his parents, Smokey and Bella. During his relationship, he must then protect her from the evil witch, Becky. Background Tiger was born in Woolsville and lived with his parents, Smokey and Bella. As Tiger grew into a teenager, he met a young Tibetan Mastiff named Stella, whom he fell in love with. Their friendship soon blossomed into an enchanting romance. After the events of Wolfsbane, Stella was adopted into the Wooten family and moved into the Woodland Kingdom with the Wootens. Before leaving Woolsville, Stella bid Tiger, a tearful farewell, hoping to see each other once again very soon. Five months later, Smokey got a job at Kenneth's Mechanic Shop in Maine. When Tiger learned the news, he became excited by the thought that he'll be able to see Stella, once again. Development Tiger is loosely based of the Tiger character from DreamWorks' 2006 feature film, ''Over the Hedge. ''The storywriter decided to have Stella's boyfriend be a white cat with the same face design from the Tiger character from Over the Hedge. The only things that the storywriter changed with his Tiger character, is that made him more anthropomorphic and have a kind and suave nature while the Tiger character from Over the Hedge was selfish, pompous and judgmental. Personality Because of Tiger being born in Woolsville and living in luxury for most of his childhood, Tiger is introduced to be laid-back, relaxed and easy-going. As a young child, Tiger was extremely mischievous which got him in trouble at school. When Tiger reached his teenage years, he became more mature and responsible. However, Tiger tries not hold any grudges against the people who mentally injured him. Instead, he learns to forgive the people who scolded or acted resentful towards him. Tiger tries not to let his temper and bitterness get the best of him. He doesn't want to turn into the people who end up destroying themselves with irredeemable actions. Tiger is shown to be charming and has a dry sense of humor. Tiger is an easy person to get along with because when he met Matthew for the very first time, he and the latter became close friends. Tiger is shown to be fashionable. He enjoys wearing shirts that has no sleeves and belts with golden buckles. In the episode, Tiger is shown to be stubborn, outspoken and not afraid to stand up to people who want to harm him or his loved ones. He also has the courage to think for himself when no one is going to come to his rescue. Throughout the episode, Tiger had a lot of fear, guilt and tried to hold all of his negative emotions in. When Matthew, Smokey, and Bella began accusing Tiger for attempting murder on Stella, he angrily ranted about how he was fed up with being mistreated and no one helping him when he's in distress. At that point, Tiger's rage instantly turned to tears, when he revealed to Matthew and Stella, how much pain Luther has inflicted on him. On that adventure, Tiger learned that it's okay to be sad and to ask help from his friends and family. During the climax of the episode, Tiger had the bravery to defeat Becky and rescue Stella from her evil spells. Physical appearance Tiger is a slender white cat with a trim build. He wears a red sleeveless shirt with black pants. During the climax, Tiger had his shirt off and he wore a black tank top. Appearances True Love's Kiss Tiger visits the Woodland Castle to meet with Stella for their first date. Unfortunately, the date didn't last long when Eddie called Stella to leave for her ballet class. The two bid a farewell and was hoping to see each other tomorrow at school. Back at his house, while Tiger was taking a nap, he had some sort of nightmare, that he can't seem to understand. Worried, he rushed back to the Woodland Castle to ask Matthew for guidance. Matthew couldn't tell Tiger what the dream meant, but he promised to be there for Tiger if anything bad happens. The next day at school, Tiger was in almost all of Stella's classes, including her ballet class. By the end of the day, Tiger invited Stella over to his house for another date, later tonight. As Tiger was walking to the exit, he encountered Becky (an evil witch who was hired by Luther). She tried to ask Tiger to go on a date with her through manipulation and seduction. Tiger refused to betray and break Stella's heart by doing a thing like that. Back at Tiger's house, he was preparing his room for Stella's arrival. Just then, Tiger noticed a blinking light coming from an alley. He went into the alley to check it out. While he was there, he encountered Evil King Matthew. The Bat King forced Tiger into dating Becky, or Reggie will kill Stella. Reluctantly, Tiger began to date Becky. Stella caught Tiger and Becky together and she assumed that Tiger was cheating on her. She left the house and ran back to the castle, sobbing. To keep Tiger from revealing the Wooten Gang, Luther's plan, he collected Tiger and Becky and held the young cat as his prisoner. For his second deed, Tiger was ordered to kill Stella by stabbing her and to bring back her heart as prove. Once again, Tiger refused to inflict more pain on Stella but the Sheriff threatened to harm Tiger's parents if he refuses. Tiger reluctantly accepted the Bat King's order and went over to the school, to follow his order. Back at the school, Matthew, along with Mason and the others began to act resentful towards Tiger, because of his assume betrayal towards Stella. When the gang members left to go their classes, Tiger tried to tell Matthew, that if he didn't date Becky, the Sheriff and Bat King would've murdered Stella. Unfortunately, Matthew refused to believe Tiger's story. Stella entered the school and Tiger proceed to murder Stella with the dagger but he couldn't bear to harm his lover. Unfortunately, for Tiger, a police officer saw Tiger attempting murder on Stella and took him to the principal's office where Smokey and Bella confronted him for his "attempted murder." Matthew was called to the office to see where the dagger, came from. As parents began to scold him, Tiger got out of his seat and began to angrily rant about of how he's tired of people not believing his stories. Just then, Luther storms into the room and threatens the Cats for trying to ruin his plans. Smokey attempts to punch the Bat King for imprisoning his son but the Sheriff puts Smokey in a chokehold and warns him to stay out of his boss' way. Just then, Luther takes Tiger back to Chiroptera and tells Matthew, that he'll keep Tiger in his kingdom until he gets what he wants. Later tonight, Tiger overhears Luther ranting about how his plan will fail if the cat can't obey his orders. Fearing that the Bat King will execute him, Tiger escapes the Bat Kingdom and heads over to the Woodland Castle to get help from the Wooten Gang. While he was over there, Tiger revealed how Luther was treating him by showing the large bruise under his tank top. Stella comes into the room to comfort Tiger and he manages to reconcile with Stella. Luther suddenly storms into the Woodland Castle and begins to find and take Tiger back to his kingdom. Luckily, thanks to Matthew, the Bat King fails to find Tiger and angrily retreats back to the Evil Kingdom. Determined to figure out why Evil King Matthew want to kill Stella, the Wooten Gang heads over to Taurus to get some information on Becky and her past. Meanwhile, Luther goes to drastic measures and transforms Becky into an old hag as her disguise and makes a bowl of poisoned soup, for Becky to kill Stella with. In the castle, Becky manipulates Stella in consuming the soups, which results in her dropping on the ground, unconscious. Tiger and the gang get the news from Mayor Bloodmoon and the Woodlanders. They rush back to the Woodland Kingdom and chase after Becky, who plans to make a nasty escape. The Woodlanders chase the witch up onto a rocky mountain. Becky was at the edge of the cliff and she planned to eliminate her enemies with lightning wave from her magic wand. While Becky was charging up her wand, Tiger saw a gigantic boulder above the rocky mountain. He grabbed a large rock and threw it very hard at the boulder. The boulder fell off the top and it crushed the rocky platform, that Becky was standing on. Becky then fell down to her death. While the others congratulated Tiger on defeating Becky, the latter quickly rushed back into the castle where he found an unconscious Stella. Sadly, Tiger took Stella up to her room and solemnly apologized to her for his actions. He sadly kissed Stella right on the lips. Tiger then kneeled to give himself a moment of silence. Suddenly, Stella began to rise once again. Once Tiger saw a revived Stella, he happily embraced her and told her that he was happy to see her again. As the gang left to go to Paul's Pizza Parlor to celebrate, Tiger and Stella began to embrace their romantically close relationship. The Black Lion Tiger appears in the other episodes of the cartoon series as a member of the Wooten Gang, ready to help others when they are in distress. Category:Article of the week Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Knights Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Royalty Category:Wooten characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Hispanic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Spouses Category:Servants Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Henchmen Category:Athletes Category:Nobility Category:Musicians Category:Students Category:Dancers Category:Martial Artists